This invention relates to a tool for removing wall mounted plates or tiles secured to the wall by tile-anchoring elements secured by a very strong bonding adhesive to the rear surface of the wall tiles and to the wall. Sometimes, such wall tiles are sold in kits (as, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,507) with the tile-anchoring elements initially separate from the tiles so that the tile-anchoring elements must be first applied to corners of the rear surfaces of the tiles. As disclosed in this patent, each tile-anchoring element may comprise a main body or pad portion of polyurethane foam material or the like having a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive on each face thereof initially covered by a releasable layer of paper which is removed to expose the adhesive therebeneath. After a tile-anchoring element is pressed into position adjacent each corner of a wall tile, the tile is then anchored on the wall at the desired point by merely pressing the same against the wall. Because of the nature of the pressure-sensitive adhesive used, it has been an extremely difficult task to remove such a mounted wall tile. Generally, these wall tiles are removed with a putty knife or the like by first positioning the blade thereof within the small space between each wall tile and the wall, and then pulling or pushing the blade through the adhesive-carrying pad constituting the body portion of each tile-anchoring element. This was a difficult task since the handle of the putty knife must generally be spaced from the wall involved to provide clearance for the user's hand, and so the blade of the putty knife had to be pushed and held against the wall to bend the blade so that it could fit behind the tile. The tension on the blade caused it to become wedged between the wall tile and the wall, making it difficult to move the blade.